Silent Words
by asdfadfasdfadf
Summary: ummmmmmmmm its a luna!


Silent Words

Authors/Notes:Well I'm going to start a new fic for now until I come up the new idea for my next chap. for my other one. Well again its another luna man i really love this couple a whole lot so i wont change unless someone wants me to change the couple for a bit as a request then i will. Ok anyways this is about our navi and capt as always and you'll figure out the rest when you read it ok. ok well enjoy!

The sound of the ocean crashed against Going Merry as the clear sea water created the boat to creak. The wind was silent creating a hastle for the silent navigator. Her hair was carried in the gentle breeze as she let out a deep sigh of slight depression. Her eyes fixed on the compass log pointing towards their new destination. The wind continued to play with her hair as the water played with the boat she soon realized that it was almost sunset. Nami stared out into the open blue as the reflection of the orange shone into her eyes. The rest of the crew was sleeping after there battle against Crocodile and the acception of their new crewmate Nico Robin.

"I still don't understand why Luffy accepted her to be in our crew,"Nami questioned the thought in her head

Pacing back and forth Nami questioned the thought in her head till she heard a door creep open and came it a loud yawn. Nami stood in place till she heard the voice. At first she thought it was going to be Sanji trying to win her heart and love, but she didn't expect it to be someone else.

"Oh hiya Nami what are you doing out here?"said the captain scratching his head

She could have sworn her heart had skipped a beat.

"Is God watching me?"the navigator asked herself staring at the sky with a very awkward expression on her face

"Well I was watching the ship cause the rest of you guys were asleep is that ok?"she asked in a childish way turning her head towards Luffy

The captain gave her one of his famous smiles and gave a small laugh.

"No I was just wondering,"he said coming in her direction

He placed his forearms against the wooden railing of the ship about a few inches from Nami. Nami returned staring back into the horizon and the reflection returned to her eyes. The wind played with both of their hairs as the water kept the boat in place as if it was commanded to. Luffy looked toward his oranged hair navigator direction and then looked towards her eyes. Her eyes reminded him so much of the ocean that he gulped in sight of her. Nami felt her captains stare on her and it sent a icy chill down her spine back up.

"Hey Nami did I ever tell you your eyes look so beautiful when you stare at the horizon like that?"Luffy just blurted out sitting on the railing

Nami turned her head and stared at him puzzling then she slightly blushed.

"Um no but why are you telling me this I mean seriously don't you have something better to do?"she said feeling her cheeks all flushed out

"Man why did he tell me this now I feel real warm wait why do I feel all warm?"Nami said in her on little world

Luffy then turned out towards the horizon also drifting into his own little world. The wind then stood still as if time has froze itself and the boat didn't even make a creak its just like time stopped itself. Nami suddenly snapped back into reality and stared back at the compass then back into the ocean. The wind then started to contiue to blow but not enough to move the ship.

The erie silence crept on the navigator till she couldn't take it.

"Hey Luffy I got a question,"the navigator said looking at her captain

"What is it?"he responded looking stright into her eyes

Their eyes locked in link and their hearts beating in the same rythym. She looked at him with soft eyes as he did to her. He stood their as time past silently as she did. She then was spellbound by his eyes losing her thought.

"Never mind I forgot already,"she said trying to break their link

"Oh ok well then I guess I'll be going back then,"he said finnally breaking the staring contest

"Oh ok night,"she whispered silently

"Night,"he whispered back

Watching him leave silently the sea returned to the boat. She placed her hand on her chest feeling her heartbeat gain speed. Nami felt her head warm up again as she sat down on the rail. She gasped for air as she returned to her post looking back at the compass log.

"Why do I fell this way? Its not like I've never seen my captain before right? Now where was I before I was interupted?"she asked herself

Before she noticed she heard footsteps again. She looked up seeing that her captained returned very depressed.

"Luffy whats wrong?"she asked stepping down onto the deck

"They wouldn't let me back in,"he said in a distasteful way

She gave a small snicker and patted the seat next to her.

"Want to sit next to me?"she asked letting out a sigh

The captain had a grin on his face and skipped over to his navigator. The wind once again stopped and the boat froze in time again. The two looked watched the sunset and sat in the crow's nest. Nami's eyes once again shown the reflection of the sea and Luffy was in his dazed world.

"Hey Luffy this sure is nice isn't it?"she asked staring at her captain

"Yeah it sure is,"he said staring stright into her eyes

Nami just stared into his eyes deep like they were some man made lake as he did the same. Luffy could have sworn that his insides were tearing him apart and he just wanted to die. Nami just knew her heart at least skipped more than five beats. Both of them turned slightly red and they both felt warm. Nami was the first to notice.

"Damn I'm feeling warm again why is this happening to me? It can't be Luffy right or can it?"

Luffy was just staring at Nami with lustful eyes and she noticed this also.

"Man why is he looking at me like that its making me feel so uncomfortable,"she tought

Nami then realized that he was about to speak. He got close to her ear pinning her against the wall of the crow'snest and placed his lips near her ear. She did nothing to stop this she just watched his actions. This distance between her and her captain made her turn beat red and she swallowed hard that you would be to hear it go down. The way he breathed on her earlobe made chills go down her spine, but she couldn't help but enjoy it.

"Damnit why aren't I moving he's definitly going to get his ass kicked now, but for some reason I can't move"

He opened his mouth and began to whiper words that made her feel different than she normally does.

"Nami do you know your beautiful to me?"

Her mind blanked out and had a very confused stare on her face. He then moved away from her ear and left the crow's nest. Nami was still in shock from all off this. Her heartbeat felt like it stop, an uncomfortable feeling clinged to her stomach, and she felt her face flash with red. Luffy was just walking down the wood deck when she returned to reality.

She looked down at the side to see that her captain was staring stright at her with those eyes of his giving a small grin like he knew she was going to do that. Nami hugged herself.

"Does Luffy really think that? No what I'm I thinking? I'm his navigator I should know better plus I don't need a man in my life,"she said shaking her head in disbelief

"But then again"

"Wait Luffy!"

Luffy was walking toward the door when he heard his navigator climbing down the ladder.

"Took you awhile didn't it?"he said turning around

"Well yeah this is still big for me,"she said panting

"Well then hold still I'll be right there,"Luffy said pacing back towards his navigator

Nami stood as her captain came her mind raced thinking of things to say her heart pounding in her head and her breathing uneasy. Before she knew it he was close. She looked at his eyes and was hypnotized in them. She turned her head in bashfulness then looked back at her captain. Luffy was watching her every move still having that smile on his face. He then placed his index finger on her lips and trailed it down to her chin.

"Now Nami your not hiding from little ol me are you?"he said deviously

She turned ten shades of red and covered her mouth. Luffy just gave a silent laugh.

"Don't worry Nami I won't tell the rest about today,"he whispered in her ear really gently

Her face lit up not thinking about the rest of the crew.

"Oh shit I forgot Sanji what is he going to say? What am I thinking I mean nothings going to happen between me and my captain right?"

"Nami are you thinking to much? I heard people that think to much get to stressful why don't you take a break?"Luffy said giving a toothy grin towards her

He looked at the sky then looked towards her. Nami looked at her captain with a bewildered stare.

"But I want something to happen I want us to be together I want something special. No what am I thinking he's a complete dork, but that still doesn't mean a thing. Ok this is my only chance all I want is..."she then lost complete consciousness of herself

Her eyes turned dark as pits and just stared at her captain.

She stretched her hands towards her captain's face pulling his face towards hers till their noses were touching.

"I really do want something to happen I really do..."

She then moved foward towards his face making for an impact closing her eyes. Luffy was just staring at her with a small smile. He then placed his finger on her lips stopping her in her tracks. She reopened her eyes realizing what she was doing. She turned around covering her face from embarresment from her captain.

"Nami I'm guessing you woke up didn't you?"he said

She knew he knew what was going on and she didn't want to accept it.

"Damnit what was I thinking I just couldn't control myself. Well at leaste that answers one question. I'm in love with Monkey D. Luffy"

"Umm Luffy can you just forget what just happened I'm going back to my post now tell them to let you in cause I said so ok,"she said walking towards the railing.

Before she was able to leave she felt something grab her hand. Luffy yanked his navigator around pulling her towards him gently placing his lips unto hers. Nami's eyes widen very surprised at what was happening. Luffy just kept his eyes shut like hes been doing this all of his life. She then closed her eyes enjoying this moment of her life. Her body couldn't resist trailing her fingers up on the muscular body she was holding. While she did that Luffy placed his arms around her waist deepening the kiss. Nami then wrapped her arms over his head letting all of her emotions go. When they finished they pulled away slowly looking deeply into each others eyes.

"Wow that was nice,"Nami chuckled out blushing a little

"Yeah it was,"Luffy said fixing her hair a bit blushing a little too

The wind returned blowing the hair back into her eyes they both looked back towards the sea then back at each other. He got close to her whispering something in her ear.

"Nami I loved since the day I met you and I will always love you till the day I die"

He then left her on the deck opening the door towards his cabin. She blinked twice.

"Wait the door was open the entire time?"Nami questioned in her head

She then gave a small silent laugh to herself.

"Ok Luffy now that you have my attention what are you going to do now?"she whispered out

She looked back onto the ocean with the wind returning and the boat moving again. In a few hours later it seemed like nothing had happen. The wind continued to play with the sails and the water contiued to play with the boat, and the navigator just kept sailing towards their next destination having a smile on her face thinking of the next adventure she might have with her captain, Monkey D. Luffy the next pirate king.

The End


End file.
